


The Bond between Light and Shadows

by LadyCroft_Undead19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCroft_Undead19/pseuds/LadyCroft_Undead19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.<br/>Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.<br/>But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0 - Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from the beginning, this fanfiction is based on one of my wild ideas after hours of reading other people's works (so I'm open to suggestions).  
> The story will be parcially canon and i'll try not to stray too much from the 'true' story and try to still make sense in the end. This story is told by Lilith's point of view and she's also the main character, followed by the trio, the marauders and then the rest of the Hogwarts comunity.  
> The story begins when the twins are around 5 almost 6 years old, beginning in May of 1985, four years before the start of the main story with their acceptance in Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.  
> Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
> But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.

The first morning light shone through the open window on the second bedroom on the left, on the third floor of Ash Vale's home for children.

No one was up yet, for it was still very early and even the roosters were asleep. The day promised to be warm, as the rest of the spring had been, even if it showed promise of rain later that day.  
The children's group home was a fairly big building painted white with a path made of red bricks leading up to the front door. It was three stories high and had a back porch where the current residents of the house ate outside during the hot summer days.  
The home had exactly 14 bedrooms each of which had two to three children in it. Their ages ranging from one year olds to fourteen year olds. The home took pride in knowing that never once had a child ever reached the age of sixteen there before being adopted. But now, looking back at the past six years... The home believed to have met it's match.

For one night, six years ago, someone had left a young baby girl on their doorstep. The only information they had is that the child, whose name was Lilith May Potter, had lost her parents in an unfortunate accident and that there were no other realtives willing to take her in.  
The letter found with the child explained that the child would have to be looked after until the age of eleven as then they would come into contact again, though the letter requested to nothing be told to the child in question.  
Suspicious that there was more to the child than what they were letting on, the home took the child in and raised her. But that proved to be a difficult decision to follow through, because as soon as the little girl was walking... Many problems came like rushing water of a waterfall.

When Lilith was around three she managed to pin a girl, age nine, to the wall using long crochet needles. The nine year old told the governess that Lilith had made the needles spin in mid air before darting towards the girl and pinning her on the wall.  
Later, when Lilith was four, she had made a frog tap-dance on the table after one of the cooks told her that if the frog didn't do anything special he wouldn't be allowed to stay. Which turned into one of the home's wildest stories to the new kids as to how they got to keep Mr. Toad, the home's first pet.

But the worst was evidently the "Marlow incident"...  
A family of three was looking to adopt a child, in preference a little girl as they already had three sons. And at that time, still now, Lilith looked like an angel. The perfect little girl with fair skin and almond shaped eyes which were bright green. Her hair long dark chestnut hair had shades of red, who would shine under the sunlight, was either braided in a single braid or in two seperate ones. Though she sometimes asked just to tie it up when she was in a hurry.  
To that family nothing was as sweet and cute as her, though several children disagreed with them, and they were simply happy if they could just hug her.

But Lilith, true to her name, didn't have such plans. She rebelled and acted as if she was being forced into an ice bath.  
She had screamed and yelled, kicked and bit anyone who tried to get close to her. In the end the Marlow Family left empty handed and with the resolution to try again for a child of their own. The rest of the residents had been furious at her for what happened (with a good reason), but Lilith didn't seem to care as if she had only done the right thing.

And now the little girl was six, four years left until the promised " _we'll be in contact_ ", and she was just as carefree and wild as the day she arrived. Her small frame was easily overlooked as she would take boys two or three years her senior and make them cry like one year olds without a pacifier. Her knees were always scraped and she had a notorious number of bruises for falling off whatever she climbed on to.  
But there was only one thing that worried the residents of the Children's home. And that was the fact Lilith would take no notice of the danger she could put herself into.  
Like when she climbed to the roof of the home through an open window near the drain pipe. Or when she walked over the thin ice that covered a lake during a christmas vacation to a skii lodge. Or worse... the time she ran onto a busy road to chase after a lizard.

After that Lilith was only to be allowed out if there was another child, only ten and older, with her. Which was hard because the resident children wanted nothing more than to avoid Lilith at all costs. But this didn't stop her from sneaking off, instead it seemed to have enticed her to do so.

And today was no exception.

As everyone else slept on that morning of May in 1985, Lilith left the Children's Group Home and ran off to the woods nearby.  
There were many different types of tree in those woods, Lilith's favorite Ash trees were the dominant kind there. But there was also many colourful flowers and strange bushes.  
And as her day rolled on like any other something happened that would change many things, and literally shake the earth.  
A monstrous beast came out of the thick hedges the girl had been walking past, suprised the girl let out a loud shriek.

The beast stop and looked at the little girl.  
It was a strange thing, half man and half horse. Of course a really, really tall horse. His skin was dark tan like he had spent to much time out in the sun, his eyes were black like charcoal and his hair was long and messy, like Lilith's.  
Having regained from her shock the girl was now aching to get close to the creature... man... man-creature.

-" Did I scare you little one? "- he asked, his voice deep as a echo.

-" At first yes. But now... What are you? "- she asked, in awe.

-" What am I? "- he asked.

-" Yeah. What are you? "- Lilith nodded.

-" A centaur. "- he answered -" And what are you?"

-" Lilith. "- the girl answered with a grin -" I'mma Lillith."

-" Well, Lilith. What are you doing here? "- he asked her.

-" Just walkin' around. You? "- she asked.

-" I'm travelling. "- the centaur answered.

-" To where? "- she asked him.

-" Nowhere. "- he answered shortly.

-" Funny, that's where I'm heading too! "- she grinned again -" How about we go together?"

-" How can you go nowhere? "- the centaur asked.

-" Easy! It's just like the stars! "- Lilith told the centaur -" Stars go nowhere too!"

This seemed to pick the interest of the centaur.

-" And how do you go nowhere? "- the centaur asked.

Lilith laughed at that.

-" You just have to follow!"

Without waiting for a reply, the girl bounced off deeper into the woods.  
The centaur being really interested in what the girl had said he followed after her, easily enough because she wasn't running very fast.  
They small chatted for a bit. Which was mostly the girl commenting about some things... or about everything.  
And when they finally reached their "nowhere" the centaur was confused.

It was a simple pond surrounded by ferns and moldy stones. A few frogs hopped near the pond, and reflected by the sunlight the centaur could see fish inside the water.

-" Where are we? "- he asked.

-" Nowhere. "- Lilith grinned -" Isn't it where you were headed?"

-" Nowhere? "- the centaur repeated confused -" Doesn't it have a name?"

-" No one ever bothered. I just call it Nowhere." - the girl answered.

-" A good name. "- the centaur replied.

The two of them sat near the pond, as Lilith threw a few small pebbles at the frogs, making them jump into the water.

-" Hey, mister... Why do you want to go to nowhere? "- she asked.

-" Because I did something. "- the centaur said -" And you?"

-" There's nowhere else for someone like me. "- Lilith answered.

-" Like you? A little human girl? "- the centaur asked -" Why?"

-" Because I'm a monster. "- Lilith answered, looking at the centaur.

Her eyes were clouded with pain, but even then she still had a careless grin on her face.

-" Why are you a monster? "- the centaur asked.

-" Because I lived. "- she answered -" What did you do?"

-" I caught a star. "- the centaur answered.

-" What? You caught star? "- Lilith asked, excited.

-" Yes but, unlike you, my people weren't very happy. "- the centaur told her - "I've nowhere to return to."

-" What about your family? "- Lilith asked him.

-" They can't do a thing. It's a taboo to make a star fall. "- the centaur told Lilith.

-" How can you make a star fall? "- she asked.

-" You bound it to the earth. "- the centaur answered.

-" How can you do that? "- Lilith asked.

-" You tie a string to the star and then to you. "- the centaur told her -" The star will fall from the sky so she can stay with you."

-" How do you know if a star is a she? "- Lilith asked him.

-" Because I know this star. "- the centaur answered.

As he did, he held a strange rock in his hand. The rock was dark blue in colour and looked almost like crystal, and as the centaur lifted it towards the light the rock started to glow.  
Lilith didn't say a thing. She was staring at the rock with wide eyes, she had never seen anything like that and was thrilled to be able to.

-" Can I do something like that? "- she asked the centaur.

-" You can and you cannot. "- he answered -" It all depends on the bond you place on the star."

-" How can I place a bond on a star? "- she asked.

-" By holding out a string of you and lacing it on the star. "- he told her.

-" You just need to do that? "- Lilith asked.

The centaur nooded. The girl then looked at the sky.  
Though there was too much light due to the sun the girl knew that the stars were still there. She took a string of her hair and held it up above her head, eyeing the blue morning sky.  
Lilith slowly laced it around her finger and silently pulled one end of the string of hair.

-" Vinculum Stella... "- the words escaped Lilith's mouth.

The centaur looked the girl and then gazed the sky. Soon enough a glow shone above the clouds and slowly got closer and closer to where the two of them sat.  
The girls eyes not once left the sky not even to note that the string of her hair was gone. Instead a circle of light revolved around her hand.

If anyone happened to stumble upon them that moment, they would be greeted with an abnormal sight.  
Which increased when a small stone fell from the sky and onto the girl's open hand.

-" You're not a monster. "- the centaur said, his voice amused.

-" How do you know? "- she asked him, holding the fallen star in her hand.

-" Because stars are wishes. And those who fall are granted. "- the centaur answered -" And no monster ever gets his wishes granted."

-" Then I'll meet him? "- Lilith asked.

-" If the star fell, I believe so. "- the centaur told her.

-" What was your wish? "- she asked him.

-" I wished to see hope flourish. "- the centaur said.

-" And was it ever granted? "

-" Yes, it was. "- he said -" Just now."

Lilith laughed. It was true. She was hopeful.  
Hopeful of the day she would get to meet him again. Her brother, the boy who lived.  
But even though she would always remember this day, and many to come after this one, she only once said her real wish.  
For she didn't wish to meet her brother.

She wished...


	2. Chapter 1 - That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.  
> Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
> But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.

Lilith and the centaur still sat near the edge of the pond.  
The little girl was shifting a small dark blue stone between her hands while the centaur stared at the bright blue sky above them. They day was beginning to warm up but he could feel the humidity in the air rising. They continued to talk about various subjects like nature and magical-beings, the centaur was amused by the little girl's inquiring of everything he knew about.

She asked him about where he was from, and where he was planning to go, she asked him about all sorts of stars and constellations.

-" What's your favorite? "- the little girl asked him.

-" My favorite what? "- the centaur said.

-" Your favorite constellation. "- the girl explained -" Mine is Aries!"

-"Lyra."- the centaur responded -" I like the constellation Lyra."

-" Yeah, that constellation is pretty too. "- Lilith agreed.

-" Why Aries? "- he asked her.

-" Dunno. "- she answered with a wide grin -" My second favorite is Gemini, though."

-" Why Gemini? "- he asked.

-" Because... Because there are two of them. "- she said.

-" Just because there are two of them? "- he asked, suspicious.

-" Because I'm a part of two too, you know... "- she answered, her voice barely a whisper -" But they don't know. Not here atleast..."

-" Where is your other half? "- the centaur asked.

-" Far away from here. In a house. "- she answered.

-" Why are you not there too? "- he asked.

-" Because he won't be safe! "- Lilith answered in shock.

-" Safe from what? Or who? "- the centaur pressed.

-" Nothing... "- the girl told him, looking him straight in the eye -" I need to go back."

-" Of course. "- the centaur said.

The two of them got up and the centaur walked with her until they reached the entrace to the woods.  
They hadn't said a word to eachother since they started heading back, but the centaur wasn't bothered by this.  
Lilith's eyes were focused on the rock in her hand, while her other was clutching the end of her t-shirt. Her bangs were over her eyes so the centaur couldn't look at her face completly but he was sure that... that Lilith was fighting back tears.

-" One musn't be embarassed to cry. "- he told her.

Silence. She didn't tell him a single word, not even the tiniest noise.

-" You sure impress me. "- he said -" I didn't knew you could be this quiet."

-" I'm not quiet! "- Lilith flatly told him, looking up at the centaur.

Her bright green eyes were beginning to red a bit as she fought back tears who were threating to fall from her eyes. She was bitting her lower lip and was clutching the rock in her hand like he was going to take it away.

-" Yes, you are."- he told her -" You've been silent ever since we started walking back."

-" I'm not quiet! "- she repeated, her voice slighty louder.

-" Have your way then. "- he ended the discussion there -" But you mustn't lie to your feelings. If you want to cry then cry."

-" I don't want to cry. "- she croaked.

-" Then why the tears? "- he asked.

-" Because it hurts. "- she answered him.

-" What hurts? "- he asked.

-" Being here. Not with him. "- she muttered.

-" Then go to him. "- the centaur told her.

-" I musn't. "- she said -" He won't be safe if I do that."

-" Then let him find you. "- the centaur told her, his voice no more than an echo.

-" How? "- Lilith asked.

-" Only you have your answer. "- he told her -" I can't help you there."

-" Where can you help me then? "- she asked him, sadly.

-" When you do meet him... "- the centaur began -" I'll help you protect him."

Lilith smiled at him. Though her eyes were still red she no longer felt as sad as she had felt.  
She wasn't angry anymore and she sure wasn't angry at the centaur.

-" I never asked you... "- Lilith told him -" What's your name?"

-" My name was revoked by my people. "- the centaur told her -" I don't have a name anymore."

-" Okay, then... "- Lilith said.

-" Then what? "- he asked.

-" I'll call you Astrophel! "- she grinned.

-" Why? "- the centaur asked.

-" *Because he fell in love with a star! "- she told him.

-" I never fell in love with a star. "- he told her.

-" But you made her fall for you. "- she told him.

-" Fair enough... "- the centaur sighed -" Then my name is Astrophel."

-" Nice to meet you Astro! "- the girl grinned wider -" My name is Lilith May Potter!"

Shock pulsed through the centaur as he looked at the girl skipping beside him.

Lilith May Potter... The second child of the Potter's, one of the children who lived...  
Astrophel hid his surprise at hearing her name. But he now guessed who was the person she wanted to meet.  
Oh, how fate works in strange ways...

-" May the stars bless you, Lilith May Potter. "- Astrophel told her.

-" They will. "- she laughed -" You sure look gloomy. Your name is not that bad!"

At that comment even a small smile escaped the centaur's lips.  
Lilith laughed more at the centaur's embaressement of never having smiled before.

-" You should live more! "- Lilith told him.

-" Live more? "- he asked confused.

-" Yeah! Life is nothing more than a really long story! "- she explained -" Be it a tragedy... A romance... A big soap opera or one of those really boring dramas."

-" You should apreciate every single moment, remember it and let it continue on impressing you! "- she finished her explanation with a wide smile.

-" And what type of story is your life, Lilith the wise? "- Astrophel asked her.

-" Mine? Well... At the start is a complete mess of a tragedy but now... "- she started -"... Now it's more of a comical adventure!"

-" I hope that comical adventure brings you many happy memories. "- Astrophel sighed.

He was impressed by her answer. She looked and acted like a complete child but sometimes... she seemed wiser beyond her years and even acted like she had an answer to everything.  
And as Astrophel had witnessed in this small time they spent together, he seemed to be right.

-" I think your life is more like a fantasy. "- she told Astrophel.

-" Really? "- he asked -" I don't feel that fantastic**..."

Lilith stopped and looked at him for what seemed to be like two seconds before she bursted with laughter.  
They were close to the edge of the woods so Astrophel could hear people talking and footsteps to see what was going on.

-" It seems it's goodbye, Lilith. "- he told the laughing girl.

-" For... now... "- she managed to say between laughs.

-" Yes for now... "- he assured her.

They waved to one another and then Astrophel was gone.  
Lilith was all alone for a just a moment as then several children form the group home came sprinting to where Lilith was.  
They weren't happy she realized with a glance at their faces. Not happy at all...

When they got back to the Children's home, the governess was waiting for Lilith at the door. The woman wasn't a terrible person, on the contrary everyone of the children loved to be around her, even though she could be a bit too strict. She wasn't very old either, around thirty to forty years of age. Mrs. Glenn, as she was called, was tall with curly blond hair and brown eyes.

No matter the occasion she always wore an olive green vest with the Home's logo in the back and a few crochet patterns at the ends of the sleeves and around the neck. Lilith liked that vest, but since she spent her whole life looking up at it, she could confuse it with the feeling of nostalgia.  
And today was one of those days she would remember as one more strict lecture about the dangers of everything she did and how it affected others, what she should be like and why she shouldn't act like she did... The usual.

Lilith didn't tell a soul about the stone and swiftly hid it inside her pocket before anyone saw it. It was hers and she wasn't going to give it away, not to anyone.  
Well... she could think of a person she would give it to... But he didn't count.

After the lecture she went to the kitchen to eat a toast and a glass of milk.  
The cooks were giggling to one another as she was eating, they were wondering when the usual Lilith's antics were going to begin.

' Not today '- Lilith thought.

She spent the rest of the day inside, playing chess or with drawing.  
Sometimes she would play a bit with the other kids but it easily bored her... She just didn't have the patience with everyone looking at her as if she were a time bomb about to go off.  
Lilith decided to spend the rest of the day just playing outside in the backyard with the boys.  
Soccer, basketball and a bit of tennis were the games the Children's home usually provided for but there were other too, like swimming, baseball and the ones who wanted could join the scouts.

Lilith liked sports but the boys weren't very willing to let her play. Not that she was bad at playing them... Though she wasn't perfect either.  
It was just that she was a girl and girls play with dolls. Either that or the fact Lilith had beaten up every single boy that crossed her at the home, and most boys played sports and most of them had crossed her. Atleast once... since there was once a kid there who Lilith had beaten up twice in the same day.  
He left the home soon after, went to foster care...

Lilith had never went there but she felt that she wouldn't like it.  
Sometimes Lilith felt things, like tiny little electric shocks. They seemed to warn her when some thing was wrong or shouldn't be happening.  
But never once had she been shocked at playing pranks so, in her book, it was alright to do so.

Soon the day was over, they had dinner together in the long wooden tables in the dining room and then watched a bit of television and talked about their days.  
Then everyone went to their bedrooms for thirty minutes before lights out. Most kids shared bedrooms but Lilith's roomate had been sent to a new home, so she was left all by herself.

She didn't minded much. Having a bedroom all by herself wasn't that bad.  
And she liked her bedroom, it had light blue and green walls and there was an orange curtain on the window.  
Someone who didn't knew the girl who lived in that room would have thought the colors didn't match but looking at the rest of the room and then at the room's only resident and all questions would be answered.

One bed was empty, only a matress could be seen, then there was a dark wooden desk with a purple chair. One the sides of the desk there were two nightstands, with in color to match the frame of the beds, each beside a bed.  
One nightstand was, of course, empty while the other was covered in all sorts of things since jars with bugs to fairytale books.  
Lilith's bed had several shades of blue, green and a smudge of pink (Lilith thought it was a good idea to paint a painting on top of the bed), with a plush frog, who had button eyes and a patched arm, on top of her pillow.

Then there was a dresser with a mirror above it, a colourful rug on the floor with all many toys scattered everywhere.  
To a girl like Lilith it was the perfect room.  
And the room matched her since Lilith usually wore colourful colors that would often clash with one another like a bright yellow shirt with blue shorts and purple sandals. And green elastics to tie her hair.

She definietly dressed in a very "cheerful" type of way but one thing was for sure... She never, ever, wore a skirt.  
Maybe she wore a dress once or twice but never a skirt. It was hell on eath if ayone tried it.

But now the bright room was dark, like the night sky Lilith saw through her window.  
She was holding her star close to her.

-" It all depends on the string you bind it with... "- she muttered.

Lilith closed her eyes and clutched the star close to her chest.

-" Please... I beg you... "- she pleaded -" Vinculum..."

A bright silver light surrounded Lilith, but soon it was gone. And Lilith was left in darkness.  
But she suddenly felt as if she was being torn in two. Shocks were felt all over her body. And she lost conscience.

To everyone else... On that night... The earth shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Astrophel is a character of a story named Astrophel and Stella (I believe it's a romance). By the way Stella is one of the latin forms to say star.  
> ** Astro mistook the word Fantasy as a synonim of Fantastic (I know it's a lame joke). 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! Please Rate and Comment!


	3. Chapter 2 - Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.  
> Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
> But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.

_To everyone else... On that night... The earth shook._

Harry Potter woke with a start inside his cupboard. He had sweat dripping from his messy jet black hair and his heart felt as if was going to burst inside his chest.  
He had the most massive headache ever had and he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but he was sure... he was sure there was a girl in it.  
A small young girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes... that looked just like his.

She had been crying. Harry could remember she had been crying but... everytime he tried to get close to her, she only ran further away from his reach.  
The girl looked so sad... And so frightened...

But it was then he felt it.

Harry had the most strange feeling he had ever experienced.  
He felt as if he was being watched. Right behind him, he felt as if a  _ **shadow**  _loomed behind him.  
Worst than that, Harry, believed he had seen eyes staring back at him from this shadow.

Silver green eyes...  
They looked so sad...  
They looked so anxious...

Harry didn't really felt the sleep as it crept over him.  
Just as he had woken up Harry was suddenly asleep.

* * *

The Children's Group Home was in a freenzy, last night there had been an earthquake and now the children were terrified of everything that made loud noises. The little ones atleast...  
The older girls and boys helped the governess, the cooks and the helpers clean the mess the earthquake had caused. The other kids were all outside, most still in their pyjammas. The boys were having fun scaring the younger girls and making them scream. Earthquake aside everything seemed to be perfectly normal.

Everything except Lilith...

She had been found unconscious in her bedroom with a shimmer of light around her left hand. Mrs. Glenn had called 911 but all the lines were full because of the earthquake. And since the girl soon regained her conscience the governess relaxed, until she saw the girls eyes.  
They were silver!

Bright silver with a green glow emanating from them. She looked tired but other than that she looked fine.  
The other children, having seen her eyes, had began to spread rumours on how it was Lilith who had caused the earthquake. The governess and the cooks ended the rumours right there but Lilith's attitude in this type of situations never helped...

She gladly agreed with them and provoked them by saying that her plan didn't work and how she had expected the whole building to fall.  
The younger kids ran outside screaming she was a monster but the older ones stared at the little girl with looks of utter disdain.  
Lilith didn't say anything to them and as they left the kitchen to clean the home, she went upstairs to her bedroom.

It was a mess too but since she didn't want people to touch any of her things, Lilith bottled her anger, sleep and her thoughts and started to clean her bedroom.  
After she had cleaned it she stared at her left wrist.

Around it a large white string of light seemed to be tied to it. It would seem no one else was abled to see it and that the string wasn't a real string. More like a line of light that was attached to something else on the other end of the line.  
Maybe it was trying to guide Lilith somewhere...

'No... It's showing me where he is...'- she thought.

Lilith sat on her bed and when her feet touched the edge of the frame she felt it.  
There was something underneath the bed.  
She plopped on her stomach on her bed and looked under the bed.

A deep blue stone locket was underneath it.

She picked it up and thought of where it came from but when she opened it the little girl closed it again instantly.  
Lilith then knew what the locket was. It was her star... It had somehow changed into that locket. But she knew it was her star.  
The girl held the locket infront of her eyes. It was a very pretty locket made of deep blue stone that was shiny and sleek.

She reached her drawer in her nightstand and took out a small box.  
It was a normal looking box made of brown cartboard with the child made letter on the top that read: "Lilith's Box, Hands Off!"  
The girl opened it and revealed inside several colourful pieces of fabric and roles of multi-coloured strings all jumbled up.

She took out a long yellow wollen string and closed the box again, and put it back in the drawer. Then she inserted the wollen string through the hole on the top of the locket and gave a knot with the two ends.  
Now it was a locket she could carry around her neck.

Lilith smiled.  
But it somehow felt forced because of the screaming voice in her head...

* * *

Months had passed since the earthquake happened. The summer was now ending and the warm days were getting colder and shorter, some trees had began to turn from green to orange, red or plain brown. The children were no longer wearing t-shirts and shorts, now they wore sweaters and long throusers or skirts with tights underneath them.

Lilith was wearing a red sweater with the number six in it, with gray trousers and orange rainboots. She had her locket over her sweater and in her hands there was a rake.

She was currently grounded for fighting with another kid at the home.  
She scratched her nose, the bandaid above it was really itchy. Aswell as all the other scabs she had from the rest of her cuts and scrapes. Lilith had raked most of the leaves that had already fallen from the trees from the backyard when the governess had appeared at the back door.

-" Lilith! Come inside. "- she told the girl.

No questions asked, Lilith dropped the rake where she stood and ran back to the house.  
Inside the other children were either watching television, playing board games or reading books. Not even one of them glanced at Lilith when she entered the house.  
They had been like that since the earthquake...

-" You can help Mrs. Willow in the kitchen before you go upstairs to your room. "- the governess told her.

Mrs. Willow was a new cook at the home. The last one retired after the earthquake because "she was getting too old for it", so they had spent a few weeks with new cooks day in and day out.  
Those weeks the meals had been so contrasting that some children begged the governess to call for pizzas.

Lilith entered the kitchen, Mrs. Willow was near the stove stirring a saucepan which was steaming. When she saw Lilith she gave a grunt of aknowledgement and pointed to a table where there were eggs and bowls.  
The girl walked towards the table, sat on the stool that was underneath the table. She cracked the eggs and started to mix them and added a bit of salt. After Mrs. Willow had arrived Lilith had learned how to cook or atleast help around the kitchen.

Unfortunately to the woman, as she seemed to hate Lilith.  
The woman was short with brown hair and brown eyes. Her nose was pointy and her lips were always tightly closed together, there were some warts on her face and her brows were always frowned.  
She didn't like Lilith one bit as she desperately tried to have her sent to another home, one for troubled youths, but to no avail as the governess assured the cook she couldn't give up on the girl yet.

It was all so annoying... Being treated as a diseased being.

-'  _But you are you know..._  '- a voice spoke inside Lilith -'  _A monster, I mean_.'

-' Shut it! '- Lilith told it -' I don't have time for you!'

-'  _Oh, why not?_  '- the voice asked -'  _You're grounded to leave the house... What better time do you have to hear me_?'

-' You got me into trouble again! '- Lilith hissed to the voice -' I hate you!'

-'  _You hate yourself?_  '- the voice asked -'  _I only tell you want you truly think, not some lies you keep telling yourself_!'

-' They are not lies! '- Lilith yelled inside her head -' And you will leave me alone!'

-'  _Or else?_  '- the voice asked, mockingly.

-" I'll ripe you to shreds! "- Lilith bellowed.

-" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "- Mrs. Willow yelled from behind Lilith.

-" Nothing that matters to you! "- Lilith told the woman.

-" UPSTAIRS! "- the woman yelled again -" MRS. GLENN!"

Lilith ran upstairs, reached her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
She jumped on top of her bed and closed her eyes, burrowing her face in her pillow.  
Pain shot all over her body.

She was used to it by now, but it still hurted.  
The pain of fighting back whatever dwelled inside her.  
Lilith knew what it was but she would never mention it to anyone or anything. It was a terrible secret she was going to take to her grave.  
Yes, Lilith knew...  _She would only tell her secret in her grave_.

-'  _If you want to fight it..._  '- a  **haunting voice**  told her -'  _Then you must learn how to tame it_.'

-' I know... '- Lilith muttered -' I know...'

* * *

Autumn had come and gone.  
Then there was winter, the spring and now... It was summer all over again.

Many changes had happened.  
There were several new children at the home, then twelve children where either sent to new homes or had been adopted and Lilith had turned seven.

The girl was a bit taller and her hair was shorter than last year. Her left hand was all bandaged up and she had band aids in her knees.  
She was sitting in her bedroom writing in her fifth notebook that year. Writing with her bandaged hand was difficult but she prefered it than trying to write with her right hand.

The voices inside her head had been quiet ever since she listened to ' **it's** ' advice. But that decision hadn't been a very easy one. Her abilities would either turn against her or the opposite of what her wanted would happen.  
But she had to admit she was getting better. Lilith felt a tug in her chest.

-" Being beaten up again? "- she muttered to herself -" Stand up... Fight back... Stand up!"

* * *

-'  _Stand up_! '- a voice told him.

Harry looked up at his agressor. His cousin Dudley was grinning stupidly at him with his gang all around him.  
The boy stood up and faced his cousin.

-'  _Tell him to leave you alone..._  '- the voice said -'  _Don't be afraid..._ '

The boy didn't know why but the voice that spoke made him swell with courage. And there was something else... but Harry couldn't name it.  
He did what the voice told him. He didn't know why, he just did.

-" Leave me alone, Dudley! "- Harry said -" I'm not afraid of you!"

-" Shut up freak! "- his cousin sneered -" If you know what's good for you, freak, you'll be quiet!"

-'  _Don't let him say that to you_! '- the voice said to Harry -'  _You're no freak_!'

-" I'm not a freak, Dudley! "- Harry told his cousin.

-" Yeah, you are. Mom's always saying so! "- Dudley laughed with his gang -" And look at you! No one's wants you!"

-'  _He's lying, Harry! You are wanted_! '- the voice yelled back.

-' How do you know...? '- Harry asked, he felt defeated.

-'  _I can't tell you... It's too early..._  '- the voice told him.

-' When will you tell me? '- Harry asked.

-'  _When you turn eleven_. '- the voice told him -'  _I promise you, Harry. When you're eleven, i'll tell you everything_.'

-' How can you be sure...? '- he asked.

-'  _Because when you turn eleven, i'll be able to meet you_. '- the voice told him, before staring to fade again -'  _Goodbye Harry Potter_.'

-' Wait! Tell me your name! '- Harry pleaded.

-'. _.. My name is... My name is Lilith..._ "- the voice croaked in pain -' _Until we meet again, Harry... I'll miss you_.'

Harry wanted to ask so many more things... But the voice had disappeared again.  
It always did. It would speak to him for a while but then would disappear.  
Harry had always heard it, it seemed to come from the shadow that he felt was always crepping behind him.

Then it hit him...

'... Again? '- Harry asked himself -' Have I ever met the person that voice belongs to?

* * *

Lilith sat in her bed. Tears silently falling from her eyes.  
Why did she have to watch it happen right before her eyes? While being able to do nothing more than watch?  
Why her? Why? Why, the girl had asked many times before...

-'  _Protect him..._  '- the haunting voice told her -'  _Grow stronger... You need to protect him_.'

-' I will. '- Lilith told the voice -' He's my brother.'

Silence filled her head.  
It was true to her. It was true to Lilith.

Harry Potter was her brother.


	4. Chapter 3 - Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.  
> Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
> But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.

Most children believe that their lives end when they die.  
Which is true but... right now... Lilith felt as if her world was about to be blown apart.  
Her day hadn't started all that well... A few punches here and there, a girl calling her names when she walks past her, a boy trying to " _teach_ " her a lesson she wouldn't forget and a new school year.

When the teens back at home complained about being thirteen or whatever and having a pimple too many on their faces it was nothing like an eight year old felt.  
About to begin the third grade at primary school with a new teacher was the worst thing ever. Especially for someone like Lilith.  
They always asked the same old question and made students help eachother. But she did felt bad for the teacher...  
Her day didn't seem to be going well either...

* * *

The third grade students made their way into the classroom and sat on their usual seats. Lilith sat all the way in the back.  
Her eye sight had always been tops in her class while her social skills and attention in class... Well, it was downright disapointing.  
Lilith had always found fascinating how every year the kids still grouped up like they were pre-schoolers.  
She almost wished she had popcorns just so she could sit back and enjoy the " _film_ " that was the first class of the year.

Parents leaving their kids at the door and the wailing of the new kids and first graders being left alone, the class' bully making himself well acquaintance with the rest of the students and being ignored by girls comparing everything since backpacks to parents.  
Then the teacher walks in...

A young woman with strawberry blond hair caught in a tight ponytail with white perfect teeth and a pair of really weird glasses on her face. Her smile was so wide, Lilith thought it reached either wall of the classroom.

-" Hello, everyone. "- the woman greeted them -" My name is Miss Molly."

-" Hello Miss Molly! "- the class chanted.

-" Oh, hello sweet children! "- she smiled.

'  _Too bright..._  '- Lilith thought, annoyed.

She didn't greet the teacher. She wanted to go back to her bedroom, close her door and look at Harry through her locket *****.  
Nothing else, except practicing to control her abilities, seemed to matter. If only she was already eleven...  
Lilith looked out of the window beside her window, it gave her the view of the playground. And all the way across it she believed to have seen a cat staring at her.  
The girl waved at it and the cat soon was gone.

-" What are you waving at, dear? "- a voice asked in front of Lilith.

-" At my friend, he's right outside. "- Lilith told the lady with her most well practiced smile.

-" But there's no one outside right now. "- the lady said, looking out of the window.

-" Oh, only I can see him, miss. "- the girl answered.

-" That's not good for you! "- the lady wailed -" You need to talk with real children not to something that isn't even real!"

-" Like santa? "- Lilith asked, her lips twitching in sight of mischief -" But he's not back until Christmas!"

-" Santa isn't real either, dear... "- the teacher said.

-" Santa isn't real?! "- a group of kids with matching tags gasped.

Then they started to cry.  
Miss Molly ran to see what had happened to those children and tried to calm them down, while Lilith just sat back and smile brightly out of the window.  
-'  _Mischief managed_. '- she murmured with pride.

The first class ended in a flash, Lilith ran out of the classroom and sprinted to the swings. She stood on top of one of them and started to swing it slowly at first then picking up speed as the recess started to fill with many other kids.  
First graders were running everywhere to see what there was in the playground, boys were over in the soccer field, a group of girls sat in a corner and chatted while brushed the hair of several dolls.

Then there was kids in the monkey bars, the see-saw, the slide, basically everywhere.

-" Are you going to be there for all eternaty? "- a new boy asked her -" I want to use the swing."

-" There are other swings besides this one. "- Lilith told him.

-" Yeah, but you're the only one who still hasn't given the chance to someone else use it. "- the boy told her.

-" And neither am I going to give it now. "- Lilith said -" I'm still using it."

-" You can use it after someone else has used it too! "- the boy told her, visible used to have his way around everything.

-" And so could you. But you're bothering me instead of asking someone else. "- she told him.

-" But I want to use that one! "- he shouted.

-" I'm not getting off. "- Lilith flatly told him -" But if I do... It's the first and last day we see you at school."

-" And what are you going to do? "- he mocked -"  _You're a girl_!"

* * *

Truth be told, Lilith didn't remember what she did next but when she came to the girl was locked in a small room with her knuckles all red and bloody, her lip busted and a sharp pain in her right cheek.  
But she was better than the other kid...

Two broken fingers, a black eye, several teeth missing, a completly bruised body and a few patches of missing hair.  
Inside Lilith there was a war of feelings, emotions and thoughts.  
In one side she felt bad for hurting the younger boy and hitting him... On the other she felt as if she had won a maratoon. She felt great and accomplished.

She hated that side of her...  
It was just like something he would have done.  
Not like Harry. Oh, Harry!  
What would he say if he saw what his sister had done?

He would probably hate her if he did...

-'  _Happy?_  '- the haunting voice asked her.

-'  _No..._  '- Lilith told the voice -' _I'm not._ '

-'  _Will you think of doing it again?_  '- the voice asked.

-'  _I don't know if I'll do or if I don't..._  '- Lilith answered -'  _I just blanked out_.'

-'  _Not an excuse_. '- the voice told her in a very serious tone -'  _What if that had been Harry's friend_?'

-'  _I..._  '- Lilith began. But she didn't knew what to say.

Then the door opened.  
Mrs. Glenn walked in. Lilith could see she wasn't happy, not at all, but she was used to it.  
All her life she had only gotten herself into fights and problems. But what could she do about it? Most pranks she did or whoever she hit... Somewhere deep inside her there were voices saying she could do it or that it would be so funny to see what would happen.

And she trusted most of those voices.  
Some were so kind and soothing. She had seen who those voices belonged to in memories that had been buried deep inside her.  
Memories she knew didn't really belonged to her but she somehow wished they did. Some atleast...

-" Do you know what you have done? "- Mrs. Glenn asked, walking close to where Lilith was.

-" Yes... I did something very bad. "- Lilith said, her head low.

-" Worse than that. "- Mrs. Glenn said -" You got yourself a one way ticket to a new home."

Colour drew from Lilith's face. Her bright green eyes lost all focus and stared back at Mrs. Glenn. Not really seeing anything.  
She felt sick. The worst kind possible.  
That couldn't happen. Liking it or not the Ash Vale's Home for Children was her house. Her home!

Thoughts flew all over her head and pain shot through her in everyplace possible. She couldn't speak. She couldn't explain or try to move.  
She just stared at Mrs. Glenn.  
The woman's eyes were clouded too. Lilith knew she was in pain.

In pain for her... A monster... An evil being... Worse than that!  
She shouldn't have ever existed! She only brought pain and misery wherever she went!  
The girl only brought misfortune, she was better off de...

She couldn't say it.

She didn't want it... She didn't want to disappear.  
Not now... She wanted to stay and see him again. Oh, such selfish wish!  
But whatever could a being like her could wish for?

As no words came out from Lilith's mouth, her feelings poured out differently.

_She cried._

* * *

She hadn't cried since she first arrived at the home.  
Not even once did she cry out like that. Mrs. Glenn had never seen her cry and rushed to her side in a matter of seconds.  
Everything inside Lilith seemed to be in utter shock too. For it was quiet for the very first time since she was very little.

But nothing good lasts forever.

It felt as if someone had cut down a single string of a marionette. Pain and then numbness swept over Lilith.  
The most horrible memories she had kept being pushed into her mind, almost as if it was trying to make her remember every single detail in it.  
The pain almost was like fire bursting from inside of her to the outside. The numbness she felt could only do so much to help to ease her pain.

-'  _Don't lose yourself!_  '- the haunting voice pleaded.

But there was no reply from Lilith.  
Though the girl knew. She knew she couldn't lose herself and wanted to thank the voice. But found she had none, she just couldn't speak.

To those outside of Lilith's head, all they could see was a young eight year old crying like the world was over. Thick tears blinded the girl and the woman embracing her was trying everything she could think of to try calming her down.  
The woman was hugging the small girl and was whispering that everything would be okay.

Outside of that classroom the entire Ash Vale community looked in awe as the sunny sky suddenly turned into a downpour.

* * *

Harry felt queasy. Sad. Angry. Terrified. And most of all lonely.

He couldn't really know how many of those feelings were really his or from the shadow looming behind it.  
He had seen it again. The girl from his dreams... Still crying out. But this time it was different.  
She wasn't running away. She wanted to reach him but  **black chains**  were trapping her in place. Everytime she tried to free herself, Harry felt an awfull and painful scream echo in his ears.

Then there was a loud crash on his table. The professor was looking angrily at him.

-" Mr. Potter, outside now. "- the professor told him.

Gaining looks of desdain for his cousin and his gang, he stepped out of the classroom and stood in the hallway.  
He hated this here and wondered if the voice, whoever it was, hated it wherever it was.  
But as he was thinking about it, a tug in his chest made him sure she was.

-' How do I know that? '- he asked himself.

* * *

-" Albus, you should have seen it! "- an older woman told a very aged man who was sitting at a desk, while she paced back in forth in the office.

-" Minerva, dear... "- the man sighed -" If you don't tell me, I'll never know."

-" The girl... she attacked a boy. Very badly, I must add... "- Minerva spoke, shaken -" But that's not surprising considering all the other years..."

-" Then what is? "- Albus asked her, clearly intrigued.

-"  _She cried_! "- Minerva told him -" Albus, that girl showed the very first piece of raw emotion we never believed we would find!"

The man didn't say a word. He was lost in thoughts that, to him atleast, haunted him.

-" Anything else happened? "- Albus finally asked.

-" It started to rain! "- Minerva, nodded -" And not just a drop or two, either, a whole downpour! Soaked me in a matter of seconds!"

-" Her magic is strong. "- he agreed -" We must act fast if we're still in time to save her from " _that_ " future."

-" Quite right. "-Minerva nodded -" And the boy?"

-" Nothing happened to him. "- Albus assured her.

-" When we'll they meet? "- Minerva asked, anxiously -" Albus, they need to meet eachother!"

-" They will... "- the man told her.

-" When? "- Minerva paced -" In a week? A month? Years from now?"

-" Soon. "- Albus replied.

Their conversation ended there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This will be explained in a chapter far from this point of the story.


	5. Chapter 4 - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night James and Lily Potter died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, their two children were left orphaned.  
> Little Harry and his younger twin sister Lilith Potter, who were only one year old, where then supposed to go to their uncle's house in Number 4 Privet Drive.  
> But that never happened... Only young Harry Potter arrived at his uncle's house, while his sister was sent further away to an orphanage. Though their remaining relatives were aware of her existence, they never said a word to anyone about her or where she was. Not even to her own twin brother.

Several days had passed.  
Lilith felt as if the world had been shattered. Loud, screaming, voices were disrupting the calm peaceful and clear mind she had always wanted. Those voices were ragged old beings that seemed to chase her to her very core.  
The haunting voice and others were the complete opposite... They were there to end whatever she had created that she no longer had control over.

If her abilities turned against her those voices helped her fight it back but at the same time... if she gave in to the other voices and caused pain and suffering to those around her... These voices would personaly destroy her from the inside. It always felt as if shards of glass were being forced from the inside to the outside of her.  
Other times it would feel like hot lava flowing through her.  
It had always been like that...  _Ever since she had arrived at the home..._

And that had been seven years ago, when tiny Lilith was only eighteen months old.

Sometimes she had to wonder... What had she done for her to be in such pain but, when she did find out, it was reasonable. Though she wished it would all just end.  
Even if she didn't want it too... She didn't want to disappear... That thought alone brought her more fear than anything else.  
Well, that's a lie... Lilith had much deeper fear than that. But she knew what it meant.

The voices inside of her now where either cheering or taunting her.  
 _' A monster will always be a monster!'_  or  _' Master would be proud!'_  
She hated it!

She wished she wasn't a monster. She wished she could only be a completly normal eight year old.  
She wanted no ablilities, she didn't want for any recognition or fame for what or who she was. She only wanted... She only wanted for him to be by her side.  
And that wish alone couldn't be granted! It would not only bring him harm, Lilith would feel divided in telling him the truth or just protect him from everything. Her own brother! Would he feel the same way the haunting voice did if he knew?

Would he hate her?  
Would he wish for her to be gone?  
Would he cheer if she perished from this world?  
Would he care?

Lilith made herself into a tight ball beneath the covers of her bed. Tears were slipping from her eyes and she hated it.  
She had never been able to cry, though sometimes they would try to get out, but now... It seemed like a giant glass of water just bursted inside of her and now all the water was getting out.  
It didn't made her feel strange or weak but it made her feel  **human**...

And that was the worst part.  
It made her feel like something she could never be. Sometime that was nothing more than a lie.  
The voices taunted her for this. And the haunting voice had been quiet since yesterday.  
Now she was left to those who wanted her to do evil and those who just wanted her to be gone.

But atleast she wasn't alone... Lilith held her locket close to her chest and when she opened it, she focused all her energy into Harry.  
She wanted to see him... Even if she could only look from over his shoulder...  
The white cord of light that linked their wrists made this possible, though the bond the two had made this much easier.

She closed her reddened eyes and felt the sudden tug in her mind as she was connected to the boy.

* * *

When Lilith opened her eyes she saw a kitchen.  
A neat and clean kitchen that would make Mrs. Willow jeaslous. The window was opened and a light breeze passed the room.  
A tall and bony woman was standing near the stove cooking lunch, at the table beside her there were several trays and plates. She seemed to be preparing for a feast.

Lilith could hear noise coming from what she believed to be the living room. She passed the woman who didn't even glance at her.  
How could she? Muggles couldn't see Lilith's echo, and only powerful wizards could even sense her presence there.  
All but one person in that house was able to see her, and it was only because of her connection to him. Though it was still to early for him to see her figure. He only felt her presence, heard her voice and sometimes saw what he belived to be a shadow over his shoulder...

She entered the living room and was faced with a huge blond boy. He was twice her size at atleast three times wider that she was. The boy was eating chocolate and watching a TV programm.  
On the floor, looking quite bored, was her brother.

The eight year old boy was short like her. though Lilith could fall into a petit section, and had messy jet black hair. His bright green eyes were tired and his hand was trying to soothe his sore scar in his forehead.  
Lilith sat down beside him. Her movement seemed to have been picked up by the boy as he looked straight at her.  
But he couldn't see her...

He turned back to the TV but the shadow had already settled itself close to him.  
Lilith wanted to say something to him but it was the boy who broke the silence.

-' Why are you back?'

-'  _I wanted to see you..._  '- Lilith answered from beside him.

-' Why? '- her brother asked.

-' _Because I needed to..._  '- Lilith said -'  _I wanted to know you were safe..._ '

-' Safe from what? '- the boy asked.

-'  _Can't tell you..._  '- Lilith told him.

-' Will you ever tell me? '- he asked.

-'  _Not sure..._  '- Lilith responded -'  _Maybe..._ '

-' Are you okay? '- he asked, changing the subject -' You seem tired.'

-'  _So do you..._  '- Lilith said.

-' Thanks to someone's crying rigging inside my head... '- Harry told her -' I just don't know why she's crying!'

-'  _I'm sorry..._  '- Lilith muttered -'  _I didn't want to upset you. Or bother you..._ '

-' You're the girl crying? '- he asked, astonished.

-'  _I can't tell you..._  '- the girl told him.

-' Will those chains hurt you if you do? '- Harry asked.

-'  _Yes... But they are also there to protect the little I have of myself..._  '- Lilith answered.

-' What do you mean? '- he asked.

-'  _Can't tell you..._  '- she said -'  _Not now... Not ever..._ '

Harry sighed. He was used to it by now.  
And though the shadow had scared him at first, now... It felt as if it belonged there with him.  
And if the shadow was the girl he always saw crying... Maybe she was sad because they were not together...

-'  _It's not that..._  '- the shadow told him -'  _You're better off without me..._ '

-' How can you do that?! '- Harry gasped -' Thoughts are supposed to be private!'

-'  _Sorry..._  '- the shadow said -'  _But between your mind and my my acess to it... There's nothing private_.'

-' What about my acess to your? '- Harry asked.

-'  _It's non-acessable to you._  '- the shadow said -'  _Besides it's too dangerous for you there_.'

-' Why? '- he asked.

-'  _Because in my mind, any who try to look inside it are considered enemies..._  '- the shadow warned him -'  _It would be highly risky for someone as you to try and pry it open._ '

-' Not fair... '- Harry pouted to the shadow.

-'  _True..._  '- the shadow agreed -'  _But you're much better off without it than with it_.'

-' If it's so dangerous for me to be with you...'- Harry asked -' Why are you here anyway?'

-' _I'm a lost cause... No matter how many times someone tells me not to do it, sooner or later i do it..._  '- the shadow told him.

-' Sounds like you get into lots of trouble... '- Harry nodded to the shadow.

Laughter filled the room, though only Harry could hear it. He was looking shocked at the change of the atmosphere and also the reaction the shadow had.  
But... It didn't look like just a shadow anymore... It seemed as if it was taking a different shape, a much more structured form.  
And it looked lighter, not just black like coal.

In a second there was a shadow the next there was a girl sitting beside him.  
Her hair was long and messy like his. Her eyes were the same color as his. Her hair color was different but he could still make out some dark colors like his hair.  
The glint in her eyes turned form amusement to shock when she noticed the starled look on his face.  
He was seeing the girl from his dreams right in front of him... In broad daylight!

-'  _You can see me..._  '- she said.

-' Yeah... I can... '- he replied, still in shock.

-'  _How..._  '- the girl began before regaining her calm -'  _This is not good_!'

-' Why not? '- he asked confused.

-'  _I told you many times! If we meet you'll be in danger!_  '- the girl told him.

-' Will you be there for me? '- Harry asked.

-'  _What?_  '- Lilith asked.

-' When this danger comes for me... '- Harry clarified -' Will you be there to watch my back?'

-'  _Always._  '- Lilith responded without hesitation.

Harry smiled at her.

-' I don't know why but... '- he told her -' If you're near me I feel like I could do anything.'

-'  _You can do anything!_  '- Lilith told him -'  _Don't let anyone tell you otherwise_!'

-' Sounds something like a parent would say... '- he lightly mocked her.

-'  _If they're gone it's my job as your sis..._ '- Lilith began before frozing mid sentence.

-' What? Why would it be your job? '- Harry asked -' You're not in my...'

Realization came to Harry's face while shock swept over Lilith's.

-' You're my sister! '- Harry thundered -' YOU ARE MY SISTER?!'

-'  _I... I... I can't..._  '- Lilith was at a loss for words under his gaze.

-' Can't tell me?! '- Harry bellowed -' You NEVER told me you were my sister because you couldn't?!'

-' _...yeah..._  '- Lilith said weakly -'  _I'm sorry... I... You couldn't know..._ '

-' OUT! '- Harry screamed at her -' GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

Lilith was gone in less than a second...

* * *

' He hates me... '- she thought -' I really am a monster...'

-'  _He has reasons to be hurt._  '- the haunting voice was back.

But it too was different. Like it was doubting something.

-' And that reason is me... '- Lilith told the voice, her own craking between silent sobs.

-'  _True. But it will also be what makes him come around._  '- the voice told her.

-' How do you know? '- Lilith asked the voice -' How could he ever forgive something like me for not telling him?'

-'  _Because he's my brother._  '- the voice told the girl -'  _That bond that ties you two together is not yours, it's mine._'

-'  _Even if that body is under your possession, it truly **MY**  body_. '- the voice grew colder -'  _The life you're living was supposed to be my life, not yours_!'

-' Forgive me... I... '- Lilith sobbed -' I didn't want to return...'

-'  _I know_. '- the voice told her, suddenly tired -'  _Liking it or not, it's not your fault for being what you are_.'

-'  _You had no saying in the matter that you were put into_. '- the voice spoke -'  _And for a long time I hated you... You were, to me, a monster_.'

-' I am a monster. '- Lilith told the voice.

-'  _You're not_. '- the voice said -'  _Monsters don't feel... Monsters don't cry or laugh..._ '

-'  _Monster would worry about who they hurt or why they do the things they do_. '- the voice told her -'  _But you do_.'

-'  **Because I know...**  '- Lilith told the voice -' I know... why he's living the way he is... I know!'

-'  _Yes, you do..._  '- The voice steadied -'  _But that's your greatest strenght_.'

-' How so...? '- Lilith asked.

-' _I'll tell you, but you must make an oath to me..._  '- the voice told her.

-' Anything... '- Lilith answered -' I want to protect him no matter what.'

The first smile Lilith had seen from that voice broke the cold darkness inside her mind.

-'  _Then promise me..._ '


End file.
